The Visit
by maniwashere
Summary: Sidestory from Chapter 7 of Sweet Pea, Apple of my Eye. Cameron visits Chase.


**The Visit**

**A short side story by Mani :D**

Thirteen and Cameron pulled up to Chase's apartment and sat outside as Cameron gathered up the courage to get out of the car and tell Chase about how she really felt with their situation.

"Are you going to get out anytime soon, Allison?" Thirteen asked her. "I can leave you two alone. I'm kind of hungry, I'll just go to that little restaurant around the corner or something."

"That might be a good idea, actually," Cameron said. "It shouldn't be too long, I'll call you though, let you know once I'm ready to be picked up." She unstrapped herself and opened the car door.

"That works," Thirteen told her. "Just tell him exactly what's on your mind. Everything will be just fine."

"Thanks, Rem," Cameron said. She smiled and exited the car, watching Thirteen drive away before she walked up the steps and buzzed Chase's number.

"Yes?" his voice asked through the buzzer.

"Chase?" Cameron said. "It's Cameron. Can I come up?"

"Yeah, sure," Chase said. "I'll let you in."

Cameron heard the door click, and she entered the building, immediately finding the elevator that would take her to the home that they used to share. Chase was waiting for her with the door open when she stepped out of the elevator. "Hey," she said to him.

"What's up?" he asked. "Where's Thirteen? You two are usually together when you come to visit me."

"She dropped me off," Cameron told him. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us. And she kind of pressured me to."

"Oh," Chase said, taken slightly off-guard. "Well, come in then."

Cameron walked in slowly, tired from the party. "Here's a piece of cake, by the way," she said, giving him the plate that she had almost forgotten she'd had. "We had Wilson's birthday party today, I cut you and Taub a piece."

"Thanks, Allison," Chase said, putting it on the counter.

Cameron moved to sit down on the couch. "You sure you don't mind talking about this?" she asked.

"I feel like we should," Chase told her. "We didn't really talk about it when you served me the divorce papers that day."

Cameron felt guilty. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, avoiding his eyes as he sat down next to her. "That's why I wanted to talk, to get this all off my chest."

"Well, go ahead then," Chase said, inviting her to start talking.

"Well first," Cameron said, "you need to stop calling me every time something happens to you. I don't need to be the one always trying to clean up your messes. I'm not trying to be mean about it, but it's taking a huge toll on me."

"I'm sorry about that," Chase said to her. "I just don't have anyone else I can call when it comes to that stuff."

"You could call Foreman or Wilson," Cameron suggested. "You've known them for the same amount of time that you've known me."

"Next," Chase said, taking in every word that she said but not acknowledging it.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did to you before we started dating," Cameron said to him.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"I knew you wanted more from me, but I just ignored it," Cameron said. "I'm really sorry about that. It was rude of me."

"It's perfectly fine," Chase said.

"No, it's not, Chase," Cameron said. "Anyone else would've known that fact and acted on it. I completely denied you."

"But we got together in the end," Chase said, somewhat happily. "I don't regret any of it."

"Are you sure?" Cameron said. "It only led to a bad breakup a few months after we got married. That had to have been the worst experience of your life."

"I actually learned from it, Allison," Chase said. "It helped me out, though. Made me stronger. So, don't blame yourself for anything."

Cameron looked at him. "Are you sure, Robert? I still feel bad."

"Don't," Chase told her. "It's perfectly fine."

Cameron smiled, able to breathe a little easier. "How've you been getting along though?" she asked. "Since we broke up."

"I was sort of upset about it at first," Chase admitted to her. "I felt like you were using me the whole time. And I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because I still consider you one of my closest friends. So I just committed myself to being the best friend that you could possibly have." He smiled at her.

"You wanted to hate me?" Cameron asked. "You should've."

"I told you I couldn't bring myself to do it," Chase said. "I like you too much. You were my best friend. Still are."

Cameron smiled again. "Thanks, Chase," she said. "I appreciate that. You and Rem are basically the only people I have right now, so that makes me feel better."

"Sure Allison," Chase said happily, giving her a hug. She sat and talked to him about everything that had happened between them for the next half hour until Thirteen arrived to pick her up.

XXX

**Now I'll admit, this is kind of weak. But that's because I was writing it during class and I didn't want anyone else to see what I was doing xD So if you read it, thank you. But tell your friends if you don't want them to suffer through the same thing :D**


End file.
